


i see in blue and you see everything in red

by Maharetchan



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: Trust lessons in bed.prompt: 14.  “You’re mine.”





	i see in blue and you see everything in red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pericardiaca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/gifts).



Lewis enters the room after his shower to find Nico spread out on the bed, lying on top of the covers with just his briefs on: busy browsing his phone while wearing his fake glassed, completely relaxed, like they both belonged to him.

 

He's not sure if he's more annoyed about the phone or the glasses.

 

“What kind of name is even Cherry Anne?”

 

Nico doesn't even acknowledge him, keeping his eyes glued to the screen even after Lewis lets out a very loud sigh.

 

“I'm pretty sure that phone's password protected.”

 

The other man nods, still not looking at him.

 

“Sure it is: your mom's birthday plus the names of your dogs.”

 

He speaks in that awfully condescending tone that makes Lewis want to kick his ass in a World Championship once again just to see him suffer. But he can't do that anymore, so he has to settle for the next best thing available. He grabs the phone from him, ignoring Nico offended protests.

 

“Oh come on, it was just starting to get good! Cherry Anne sent you a picture of herself in black lingerie and wanted you to send her a dick pic! Really a heated conversation going on there.”

 

Lewis can feel himself blush despite his attempts to keep his cool, because Nico has the supernatural ability to always nail him down with the right words that are going to make him squirm; he looks away just in time to catch his satisfied smile. Hoping Nico won't guess what he's doing, he deletes the girl's number before throwing his phone into the bag and climbing on the bed next to the other man.

 

He hears Nico take a deep breath as they settle down and fight the right balances between their personal spaces, but neither of them makes any attempt to touch the other, even though their thighs are slightly rubbing together. 

 

Truth be told, the bed would be big enough to comfortably accommodate both of them, yet they're cramped in the center, to feel the body heath of the other and inhale each other's scent.

 

And for a few minutes they don't move: they listen to the deep, muffled silence around them, to each other's slow and regular breaths and trying to decide who's going to make the first move.

 

It's Lewis the one who gives in first in the end, turning to the side to place his head on Nico's chest, wrapping himself tightly around him, letting out a satisfied sigh.

 

Nico laughs softly, kissing him on top of his head and running a hand through his hair in the most gentle way possible. His body is firm and soft under him: he gained some weight since he retired, and usually Lewis wouldn't miss the opportunity to make fun of him just to see Nico getting all worked up.

 

But not right now: all he wants is to listen to Nico's heartbeat and forget there's a world outside.

 

“Aren't you going to send Cherry Anne a dick pic?”

 

Lewis laughs against his skin, genuinely amused by Nico's calm and collected tone.

 

“Would it bother you if I did?”

 

Nico doesn't say anything for a while, and even his hand stops moving on him. But the expression on his face is almost amused as he shrugs and laughs.

 

“No, it wouldn't really.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It doesn't really matter to me how many people you flirt with, or fuck for that matter.”

 

Lewis isn't completely sure if he's honest or just playing tough. Nico does that so often that it's hard to tell how much of his true self he's allowing others to see: Lewis is lucky enough to know him so well to be able to tell most times, but right now it's not as clear as usual.

 

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Because I know you're mine. I know you'll come back to me in the end. That's all I care about.”

 

Lewis can't find anything to say to that: he just stares at Nico's smiling face until he can't anymore and has to look away, feeling both embarrassed because of his dumb behavior and flattered because of the other man's complete trust in him. It's a strange feeling: to be this close to him again after so much shit happened between them destabilizes him a little bit, putting him in the precarious position of not knowing what to do.

 

And he's a control freak: he always has to know what to do.

 

He doesn't protest when Nico reverses their positions and sits on top of him: he reaches out to caress him and bring him down for a kiss, rubbing his hands all over his skin until he feels Nico moan against his lips. Lewis wants to tell him so many things in this moment, but every thought feels so wrong.

 

There aren't enough words he could put together that would properly express what he's feeling.

 

But he knows Nico understands and just kisses him, harder and harder, allowing Lewis to touch him everywhere, to cling to him for dear life, like he's a buoy in the middle of the ocean. Nico always understood, no matter what was happening between them and how much resentment and rivalry would fester in their battle wounds.

 

He has been there for as long as Lewis can remember: always there, holding him together and pushing him forward.

 

“Would you be jealous of me if I flirted with other people?”

 

Lewis digs his fingers into the soft flesh of his sides, scratching him until Nico moans.

 

“Yeah, I would be. I hate the way people look at you, how they talk to you like they feel entitled to your attention and time, as if you belonged to them. It drives me mad.”

 

Nico's eyes get wider and he's taken aback for a moment, like he didn't expect Lewis to be so brutally honest with him, to bare so much of himself in just one simple sentence. But he gets back to himself quickly enough to slide a hand into Lewis' pants and start stroking his hard dick.

 

“Because I'm yours?”

 

Lewis kisses him hard enough to knock out his breath, pushing him down again, flat on his back, spreading his legs and taking off his underwear with way more force than needed: he moans under his breath at the sight of Nico's cock hard and red because of him. They kiss again, as Lewis adjusts on top of him and starts pushing his fingers in and out of him.

 

“Yeah, cos you're mine.”

 

They fuck slowly at first, savoring every thrust and every movement, feeling the other's skin and tasting the sweat off of it. Nico scratches his back an clenches down on his cock, forcing Lewis to bite down a moan into the sensitive flesh of his, leaving a bright, red mark that Nico's probably going to give him shit for later.

 

Now they don't care: they try to stay as close as possible, to apply as much pressure as they can handle, until they're left a breathless mess. 

 

Sometimes it's too much, sometimes not even remotely enough: their relationship is made of extremes, but that's the only way they would have it. It wouldn't be as good, as satisfying, it would leave both of them hungry for more.

 

They're lucky to have each other, to share this crazy addiction, it's all Lewis can think about as he comes inside of him and Nico holds him tightly throughout his orgasm, kissing and touching him until they stop shaking.

 

This is all they need in the end.


End file.
